


Torn Apart

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Widow's past, Bucky and Steve distrusts Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Team Cap Forever, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Steve and Tony continue to clash as they face a new threat. They aren't prepared to face this new challenge alone and just might have to work together to defeat it.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo plots in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 4. As promised, I will be covering Civil War when it is time for the Avengers arc. However, I will also be referring to Doctor Strange and some other stories. Natasha's background in this uni will be explained, amongst other things.  
> TSM will be next to be updated.

Previously on Margaret Carter Files;

Peggy, Bucky, and Steve were chosen for Project Rebirth. They were given a special serum to turn them into super soldiers. It changed them, giving them enhanced abilities.

Bucky turned into an army tank, complete with muscles, while Steve grew another foot. He was more lean and agile like a gymnast or ballet dancer. Peggy had more definite muscles, otherwise she didn't change much overall.

The super soldiers joined the war effort and met Angie Martinelli. Angie ended up with HYDRA's version of the serum. Captain America and his team of Howling Commandos became war heroes.

One day, Captain America's plane went down in the Arctic with both him and Bucky abroad. Peggy went on to found SHIELD with Howard Stark and Chester Philips.

Nearly seventy years later, Steve's plane was found. Bucky and Steve were defrosted and joined a new team; The Avengers. After defending the Earth from the chitauri, they joined up with SHIELD.

In 2014; HYDRA was discovered to be thriving in SHIELD. To their horror, Angie was discovered to be alive and had been brainwashed into becoming the Winter Soldier. HYDRA was defeated, sadly, SHIELD fell in the process. Peggy managed to break through the brainwashing. Angie left to get answers.

HYDRA wasn't done, neither was the heroes. Bucky, Steve, and Peggy teamed up with the new SHIELD to do battle. The Avengers even regrouped to fight HYDRA, before having to deal with Tony's latest creation turned wrong; Ultron.

Ultron was eventually defeated, but not without consequences. The Maximoff twins' revenge plot against Tony had worked a bit too well. A rift was born between Tony, Bucky, and Steve. In addition, the Battle of Sokovia had resulted into millions of people being killed and the city being destroyed. The fallout would be felt for a very long time.

In the aftermath of Ultron's defeat, Clint and some others decided it was time to retire. They had other priorities. So a new team of Avengers were created. They went on to defend the Earth from bad guys.

Not all new developments were bad; Bucky and Steve got married. Peggy and Angie met again and fell in love. They were content with their lives, unaware that a storm was brewing...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's floor, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York, 2016;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The husbands wrapped around each other as they spooned. Steve rested his head comfortably on Bucky's shoulder.

"I still don't like Tony." Bucky grumbled. He still bore a grudge against Stark. The nerve of that brat implying that his punk didn't have a dark side?! While they all had their own demons, it was hardly junior's business!

"Pepper is keeping him in line." Steve replied.

"I hope he listens to her, because I will not hesitate to fight." Bucky replied. Then they kissed and tried to relax again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Helmut Zemo was plotting. The grief-stricken man who had lost everything that fateful day a year ago was finally ready. His plans were complete and every piece was in place. He had followed his target, studied him carefully. Taking his phone out, he flipped it open to listen to a very special recording.

"Just wait for it, Tony Stark." Zemo said, as he looked at the image of his beloved wife. Closing the phone, he got up to look over everything one more time. Everything had to be flawless. He couldn't afford any mistakes.

"You'll regret everything." he vowed.


	2. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga comes to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.   
> Here's the Thor3 arc. I'm using a different plot. While Odin is missing, the outcome will be different.

Stephen Strange was a brilliant surgeon who lost the use of his hands in an auto accident. He frantically searched the world for a cure and found Jonathan Pangborn. He was then led to Kamar-Taj and introduced to the mystic arts.

There, he started studying under the Ancient One and Karl Mordo. Eventually, he got mixed up in a battle between good and evil. Strange fought the traitor Kaecilius and Dormammu.

Strange utilized the Eye of Agamotto to reverse time and save Wong. While he was able to save the day, Mordo was disgusted with the disregard for rules and left.

Strange soon leaned that the Eye was an Infinity Stone. He returned the eye and went to New York to continue his studies.

One day, Karl Mordo confronted Pangborn. He promptly stripped Pangborn of his powers, including the power that granted the latter the ability to walk.

"There's too many sorcerers." he sneered. All of sudden, the Avengers arrived with Dr. Strange. Mordo was put into cuffs that bound his powers. Mordo glared at Strange as he was arrested.

Thor then took Pangborn to Asgard to be healed. It was a long road to recovery.

* * *

**_London, England;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They were happy and smiling.

"Have you heard anything from Steve or Tony?" Jane asked.

"I saw Steve when we arrested Mordo." Thor replied.

"Him and Tony still don't talk?" Jane wanted to know.

"Not at all." Thor replied. Jane sighed and cuddled Thor.

* * *

A hour or so later, Thor and Jane were in their home when they were contacted by Frigga. They were surprised and happy to see her. 

"Mother! How are you?" Thor beamed. Frigga was shaking.

"Thor, sweetie!" Frigga sighed.

"Mother, what is wrong?" Thor spoke concernedly.

"Your father was taken by Amora and Skurge." came the reply. Thor was shocked and horrified.

"We have to get him back." he declared.

* * *

That evening, Thor held a meeting at their place. The Avengers were there with Bruce and Stephen. Hela'd been called in to help.

The group was all worried. After being filled in on the details, they sat down in order to discuss potential rescue strategies.

"Any ideas?" Thor asked.

"Do you know the layout of their bases?" Steve wanted to know. Thor was about to reply when Loki appeared before them.

"Surprised?" he said, walking into the light. Shocked silence fell before several Avengers and Hela began talking at once.

"Loki!" Steve shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amora and Skurge plotted into their base. The duo were up to no good.

"I want Thor!" Amora was saying. The enchantress wanted Thor under her control.

"I know. We have to be smart about it. Odin is the key. We must utilize him carefully." Skurge replied. Amora huffed. She was sick of waiting.


	3. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team rush to save Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Short if this is kinda short, but I'm terrible at action scenes.

The Avengers was transported to another realm courtesy of Heimdall. They landed silently before spreading out into pairs to search for clues leading in the right direction. After some time of searching and a couple of false leads, they made it to her base.

"Spread out and find Odin." Peggy said as they split into two groups.

* * *

About a hour later, the trio of AntMan, Wasp, and Quicksilver found Odin. AntMan and Wasp shrank down before sneaking into Odin's cell while Quicksilver sped off into search of the key and to deal with the nearby guards.

Within seconds, the guards were dispatched and the key found. Quicksilver stole the key and sped over to unlock the cell door. AntMan and Wasp returned to their rightful size and supporting Odin. The group started to make their way out of the base. Now it was up to the others.

* * *

While Odin's rescue was underway, the Avengers fought the guards that stood in their way before turning on Amora and Skurge.

Sadly, the pair overpowered the regular humans easily. The super-soldiers and the Asgardians were the last ones standing.

"If you know what's good for you. You will surrender now. It's all over." Amora declared.

* * *

The group glared at the smirking villains. As Angie and Peggy's legs gave away from under them. They needed a minute or two to regain their energy.

"Steve, Bucky! Watch the team while we handle this." Thor said. The duo nodded as they took up protective stances.

Amora tried to sink her powers into Thor, but Loki blocked it. Hela used her powers against the duo. In the end, Amora and Skurge were taken down just as the others came around.

"Cuff them," Thor ordered.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time. Amora and Skurge were in custody, Odin was safely home. Frigga wouldn't be letting Odin and Loki out of her sights anytime soon.

They relaxed after the stressful rescue. They needed this badly. Thor kissed Jane and smiled.


	4. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane search for a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. This is the last update for now. TP&WC will be updated next, and I'm focusing on that fic for the weekend. I want to be at least half-way done before I leave Tues morning. Why? Simple, because starting next Tues, I will be out of town for 2 weeks. I won't be able to update my fics until I return May 30.

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

****Two days alter, Peggy and Angie met up with Tony and Pepper. The get together was calm and relaxing. The calming time was necessary and welcomed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve visited the living Commandos; Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier. The old friends were beyond happy to see each other. They hugged each other, before sitting down to catch up. The friends smiled and laughed as they talked and enjoyed the time together.

* * *

**_New York, United States;_ **

Thor and Jane looked for a new place in New York. They tried Manhattan before heading downtown. They talked as they rode the train. Then Jane remembered something important.

"How is Loki alive?" she asked.

"He faked his death and laid low here." Thor explained.

"I wonder where he hid exactly." Jane mused. It couldn't have been easy to conceal his presence from Heimdall, much less his alien origins! When Thor had first arrived, he struggled with their customs, the way they dressed, the food, social norms, and basically, the things they took for granted.

"I can ask him the next time I see him?" Thor offered.

"That would be wonderful." Jane smiled. Then the train arrived at their destination and the couple got off. They held hands as they looked for more potential homes.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone on their floor. The floor had been sealed off to the others. The couple headed to their bedroom and locked the door behind them.

After locking the door, Steve gripped Bucky's hair and kissed him hard. He pulled away to strip and Bucky grabbed the lube. Steve then climbed on the king sized bed.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve. He kissed him hard. Steve smirked and moaned. Bucky pulled away to strip down to his birthday suit.

Upon nude, Bucky slicked himself up and climbed onto the bed. He then took Steve, thrusting hard and not stopping at all.

All too soon, they reached their orgasms. Their orgasms made them tremble and pant. As they came down from their highs, Bucky got up and headed to the bathroom. He returned back with a washcloth.

Bucky kissed Steve and whispered sweet nothings while cleaning him. He wanted him to be okay.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of steaks, cheesy potatoes, salad, and sister bread. They chatted away and talked about their lives. The dinner was delicious and a perfect time to catch up.


	5. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A devastating event traumatizes the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. This chapter begins the Avengers Civil war arc.

**_HYDRA base, Siberia, 1991;_ **

HYDRA agents brought Angie out of cryo. They needed the Asset for this important mission. Vasily Karpov rattled off a list of words in Russian.

 ** _'Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car.'_** he said. Angie struggled into her restraints before going blank and emotionless.

"Ready to comply." the Winter Soldier responded.

"You have a mission." they said before sending the Winter Soldier to intercept a delivery. Minutes later, they arrived at a dark road. The road was dark enough that headlights were barely seen.

"Finish it. Don't fail." they said.

* * *

**_Lagos, Nigeria, May 2016;  
_ **

Sam used his binoculars to track their target. He had his drone Redwing scan possible vans. Finally, they found their target so Sam called it in.

"I found it, guys. They are heading south." he reported. Then Falcon flew down and met the others. The van finally stopped in front of a building. Crossbones and the HYDRA agents ran out of said van.

A fierce battle broke out as the Avengers moved to intercept them. The HYDRA agents covered their retreat as Crossbones and a small group escaped inside the building.

"After him!" Steve yelled.

* * *

**_IFID Headquarters, Lagos;_ **

Crossbones and his men managed to make it to a lab on the third floor. After they spotted the safe, they took out some tools and broke open said safe.

Moments later, Crossbones removed a canister with a powerful bio weapon inside. So they secured said canister and put it into a case.

The mission had been a success despite the unexpected developments. They went to sneak out of the building when their path was blocked. Captain America and Sergeant Barnes had arrived.

* * *

**_lab on the third floor, IFID headquarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve arrived in the lab just as Redwing flew through the window. The drone grabbed the case and flew off.

"What the hell?! Get that case!" Crossbones seethed.

"Over our dead bodies." Bucky retorted.

"That can be arranged!" Crossbones shouted as he charged at them. A fight rapidly broke out, as they kicked and punched each other.

Eventually, the group ended up outside. Crossbones was apprehended. As he was forced on his knees, he sneered defiantly,

"You can't keep me down." he hit the detonator. Scarlet Witch promptly took action and used her powers in an attempt to contain the resulting explosion. Sadly, she failed to take physics in account, and the nearest building blew up before collapsing.

The screams of visiting diplomats rang in their ears and the heroes shook. They ran to help as the sounds of sirens could be heard. While their mission had been a success, the price had been too high.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled close.

"I still don't feel good about that mission." Bucky was saying.

"Wanda is taking it the hardest." Steve sighed.

"She'll need us the most." Bucky nodded.

"We can only make sure that she's well." Steve responded. The husbands kissed as they tried to move past the awful mission.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes try to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_Maximoff floor, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

The twins were still dealing with the aftermath. One day, Vision visited their floor and found Pietro trying to coax Wanda out. The young woman had locked herself in her room.

"It's not your fault," Pietro was saying through the door.

"Wanda, please come out." Vision tried.

"Okay. Give me a second." came the reply.

"It will be alright." Pietro added.

* * *

**_December 16, 1991;_ **

Tony dozed as Maria played the piano. Minutes later, Howard entered the room and saw Tony. He did a double take.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Tony rolled his eyes as he opened his eyes.

"Tony had an early dismissal." Maria explained.

"I aced everything." Tony replied. As Howard went to turn away, Maria spoke up.

"This is the last time we'll be together. Say something, otherwise you will regret it." Maria said to her son.

"I love you, Dad. And I know that you did the best that you could." Tony said as the memory ended.

"This is Binarily Augmented-Retro Framing. Also known as B.A.R.F. You just saw how it works." Tony said, before focusing on the presentation.

Minutes later, he stepped out for some air. A woman was in the hallway.

"That was sweet, what you did for the kids in there." she said. They chatted for a little before she pulled a gun from her purse all of sudden. As she went to press it against her head, Tony grabbed the gun and yanked it away.

The woman Miriam was visibly distraught, so she slapped a photo on Tony's chest. Tony blinked as he looked at the photo of a young man with a wide smile on his face.

"I had a job in Human Resources. Boring,  I know. But it allowed me to raise my son. His name was Charlie Spencer. **You ** murdered him in Sokovia." she hissed. Tony was shaken as she turned and walked away.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes floor;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They kissed softly as they stripped down to their birthday suits. When they were finally naked, Bucky grabbed the lube and started slicking up his fingers.

Bucky proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, causing moans. When all three fingers were inside of Steve, Bucky started scissoring and twisting them, stretching Steve. Steve moaned as he slowly adjusted. Soon, he was thrusting back and forth on said fingers.

"You're ready." Bucky decided as he pulled the fingers out. He slicked himself up and took Steve. When he was all the way in, to the hilt. He went still, to allow Steve to adjust.

Moments later, Steve nudged Bucky, indicating he was ready. So Bucky pulled out completely, before thrusting back in. Bucky started a slow, steady pace, causing Steve to wriggle in order to get the brunette to speed up.

"Hurry up." the blond man pleaded.

"I'm taking my time with you." Bucky sighed.

"Don't tease me." Steve groaned as he dug his fingernails in the older man's back. Bucky hissed,

"Be careful." Steve withdrew his nails quickly.

"It's alright," Bucky smiled as he resumed thrusting. Twenty minutes later, they were close to coming and panting. Bucky took Steve in hand and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came, spilling his seed across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside his husband.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky rolled them onto their sides, all the while being buried inside of Steve. They spooned and kissed, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and the twins hung out in the lounge as they discussed their powers.

"How do you handle your powers?" Wanda was saying.

"I try to relax and train." Skye replied.

"We can try that." Pietro suggested.

"It will take a lot of concentration though." Wanda cautioned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled close.

"Everything is such a mess right now." Angie was saying.

"There is so much to take in." Peggy nodded.

"We have to be ready just in case." Angie warned. Peggy nodded, then they kissed and rested.


	7. Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Several quotes here, I got from the movie. Those are too good not to use. T&P'sWC will be updated next.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Some days later, a meeting was held between the Avengers, Tony, and Ross.

"Why did you call us?" Steve asked when the meeting was underway.

"I had a heart attack and it gave me some perspective. The Avengers have fought evil plenty of times, while people would call you heroes. There are some that would call you vigilantes. The last four years you have operated with unlimited power and no supervision." he stated, before he showed them video footage.

"New York, Washington DC, Sokovia, Lagos." he listed. Wanda was visibly uncomfortable when she saw Lagos.

"Okay. That's enough." Steve declared.

"We have drafted the Sokovia Accords. 117 countries signed it." Ross said, as he handed a document to Steve.

"We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game." Tony added.

"What will happen if we refuse to sign?" Bucky wanted to know.

"It's time to retire. It's your choice." came the reply.

* * *

Zemo met with Vasily Karpov. Karpov had been called and had no clue about what Zemo wanted from him.

"I need details of a mission that took place on December 16, 1991." Zemo started.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Karpov replied. Zemo was disappointed.

"Tsk. Not the right answer." he replied.

"Now, you have to pay." he finished.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Vision and Wanda went to the main floor for movies. The movie lineup consisted of romance movies such as While You Were Sleeping, Singin' in the Rain, An Affair to Remember, The Notebook, and Penelope. As Gene Kelly sang the iconic song; Vision and Wanda cuddled closer.

* * *

**_Vienna International Centre, Austria;  
_ **

T'Chaka and T'Challa talked at a conference.

"I'm proud of your work. Thank you for being here, even if you don't like politics." T'Chaka said.

"You're welcome." T'Challa smiled. Just then Natasha arrived.

"Thank you for agreeing to all of this. I'm disappointed that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes will not be joining us today." T'Chaka said.

"Yes. So am I." Natasha answered. Soon T'Chaka's name was called and he took the podium. The Wakandan king started his speech.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not however, let the misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join." T'Chaka said. All of sudden, a bomb went off outside the building. The entire room was engulfed into a fireball. The civilians panicked and the screams began...

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Scott and Hope had some alone time. They were visibly upset over the Accords.

"They really signed it." Hope was saying.

"They want to pick and choose our battles." Scott sighed.

"I can't follow their rules, Scott." Hope replied. This was not what she had signed up for. Scott nodded his agreement.

"It will work out somehow." Scott said as they kissed and held each other.


	8. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. This chapter covers the Airport battle. I'll be skipping the fight between Bucky/Steve, and Tony. Because Zemo's target is Tony ONLY. The Avengers has their own problems, so he sees no need to mess with them. He'll just let them implode and watch the show with a bag of popcorn.  
> Sorry for the delay, I kept getting sidetracked with something. Ch 8-9 will be posted later.

The next day, Zemo launched his plan. He located the Siberia facility and liberated the Winter Soldiers from cryo. The former Sokovian used the red book with their trigger words;

**_'Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car.'_ **

"Ready to comply." they chorused.

'Perfect. Time for the next phase.' Zemo smirked before he issued their orders.

A few hours later, the Winter Soldiers confronted Tony. They pulled out their pocket knives and stalked towards him. Tony quickly lifted his hand for his suit. The suit got him and flew off.

* * *

**_Stark Mansion, Long Island, Dec 16, 1991;  
_ **

_Howard, Maria, and Tony had dinner together. The family cooked together and set the table._

_The meal consisted of fettucine alfredo, house salad, and herb bread. Dessert consisted of chocolate mousse._

_They were civil throughout the dinner. After dinner, Howard and Maria left. Tony watched them going, unaware that it would be the last time he saw his parents alive.  
_

* * *

**_Leipzig/Halle Airport, Schkeuditz, Germany;  
_ **

The Avengers were divided over the Accords. While Vision, Natasha, and Rhodey had chose to sign the Accords, a good portion of the Avengers were against the idea. They in good conscience couldn't condone the Accords. They also didn't trust the committee not to have their own agendas. Steve wanted more time so he could get a lawyer to look the document over.

"Just give us some more time. I want a lawyer to look it over." he requested.

"Just sign the Accords. We can have someone look it over." Tony replied.

Tensions continued to build until one day, it all blew up. They were on a mission, having tracked the rogue Winter Soldiers to the airport. Sadly, they stole a jet and escaped. So the Avengers went to secure a plane.

However, the group that had signed the Accords didn't want to continue on. They wanted to wait until they were given the red light.

The Avengers split into two teams and all the hell broke loose. Spiderman and Hawkeye arrived just as Iron Man charged at Sergeant Barnes and Captain America.

"Should've got in line, Cap." Iron Man declared.

* * *

About five minutes later, the fight was still raging. Everyone was fighting everyone else.

Spiderman was all over the place from webbing Falcon and Winter Soldier to the floor and battling against both Wasp and Ant-Man. Black Widow and Hawkeye went at it. While Sergeant Barnes and Captain America teamed up to fight Iron Man. Vision was fighting the twins and Quake. War Machine and Black Panther fought Agents Trip and Peggy.

"Just give up." Iron Man was saying.

" **No, YOU move**." Captain America retorted. All of sudden, a familiar voice boomed across the field.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you children?!" Nick Fury exclaimed. The original Avengers froze and stared at the former SHIELD director. Fury shook his head and ordered them to disperse.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers found Zemo in Siberia. Zemo hid behind the soldiers as a fight broke out.

In the end, they knocked the soldiers out with extra strength tranquilizers while Fury apprehended Zemo. As Zemo was held down and cuffed, he laughed,

"Payback's a bitch and revenge is a dish best served cold. That was for killing my family, Stark!" he declared. Tony froze as Zemo was dragged away. In the end, War Machine had to pull him along as the heroes followed Fury and Zemo.


	9. Home Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony watch his parents' wedding video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Several days later, the fallout from the civil war and Zemo's plot was immense. Evidence came to light linking Thunderbolt Ross to HYDRA and its plot. As a result, Ross was arrested by the UN. As the agencies sorted through the information dump, more HYDRA were weeded out.

* * *

The CIA and other law enforcement agencies finally reached a decision on the Winter Soldiers.

"We need to erase the triggers and check all HYDRA intel first before we make any judgments." a committee member said. T'Challa offered his medical expense. So the Winter Soldiers including Angie were sent to Wakanda.

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Wakanda doctors examined all six soldiers.

"It will take time to break the triggers." a doctor said.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

T'Challa offered sanctuary to anyone who needed it. Most of Steve's team took T'Challa up on his offer. Clint and Scott opted to stay with their children. Hope and Peggy decided to stay behind too as well.

"Come with me and I'll show you, your rooms." T'Challa said to the group.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper watched home videos. They watched Howard and Maria's wedding day. The couple were excited to get married.

The couple watched the couple radiate joy as they exchanged vows. When the couple were proclaimed husband and wife, they kissed softly and smiled.

In another shot, toddler Tony rode around on Bernard Stark. The toddler held on as the flamingo ran from Edwin Jarvis yet again.

"Get back here, you devil in pink!" Jarvis panted. Pepper laughed out loud as Tony hid behind a pillow.

"You are too cute." Pepper giggled.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their new quarters. They cuddled up close and kissed.

"I got our suits," Steve sighed, referring to their gear.

"Thank you, baby." Bucky replied. Steve smiled as he kissed his husband softly.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hope go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. T&P'sWC will be updated next.

The next day, SHIELD held a press conference. They had an important announcement to make.

"Today, we are happy to introduce our new Director; Jeffrey Mace." Coulson revealed. The new director stepped forward and greeted them.

"Thank you all. Now, we will be happy to answer questions one at a time." Mace said.

The Accords were repealed. Coulson was reassigned as the Avengers' handler. Since he was one of the rare few that could handle Tony and the others' volatile personalities.

There was now a new team of Avengers. The roster consisted of Team Iron Man minus T'Challa. There were some new comers such as Stephen Strange and Captain Marvel. Peggy also was part of the team. The team was ready to get back into action.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and Angie face timed with the Commandos and Peggy. They were so happy to see each other.

"Fancy seeing you all." Dum Dum greeted them.

"Hey, Peg. Hi, everyone!" Bucky smiled.

"How is recovery, Angie?" Peggy wanted to know.

"It's coming along." Angie admitted.

"How is my grandson?" Gabe asked.

"He's fine. I think he's training right now." Steve replied. They talked for a bit more before the chat came to an end.

"It's fun talking to you." Dernier smiled. The video chat ended with both groups waving as Peggy and Angie blew each other kisses.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their quarters. So they locked the door and stripped down to their birthday suits.

When they were naked, Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly. Steve moaned all the while.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and thrust in. When Bucky was all the way in to the hilt, he paused to let Steve adjust. A moment later, Steve wriggled around signaling his readiness, so Bucky pulled out slowly. Then he thrust back in, starting a steady pace.

A few minutes later, Steve started begging,

"Hurry up, please!" he pleaded.

"Nope." Bucky replied, wanting to take his time. They had all of the time in the world after all.

"You're no fun." Steve replied.

"Nice try." Bucky replied undaunted. Eventually, Steve gave up. Thirty minutes later, Bucky took pity on Steve and stroked him to orgasm.

Steve climaxed with a cry, spilling his seed across their stomachs. Bucky soon followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband.

As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky rolled on his back and pulled Steve into his arms. The couple kissed sweetly. Then Steve rested his head on Bucky's chest as they fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Trip hung out with the twins in the games room. The games room had board and card games. There was even a darts board and a ping pong table.

The quartet played dominoes. They had a ton of fun. The game kept going on until everyone had won once.

* * *

**_Upstate New York;_ **

That evening, Scott and Hope went out on a date to the movies. They watched Pete's Dragon and went to Olive Garden for dinner afterwards.

They had unlimited soup, breadsticks and house salad. They had opted for chicken and gnocchi soup.

Dessert was doloini. Hope had strawberry cheesecake while Scott wanted chocolate mousse. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed the meal. The date was perfect and brought them closer.


	11. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is sent on a life changing mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.  
> Sorry about the delay, but my week nights is booked this week, and I keep getting sidetracked with stuff when I arrive home.

A week later, Clint, Natasha, and Peggy met up at the airport. The trio hugged and beamed at each other, as they waited for their plane to Wakanda. Minutes later, the plane touched down and they boarded.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The trio's plane touched down. The Wakanda Avengers met them on the airstrip. They were happy to see each other. They hugged each other and caught up.

"How have you been? Hope that the trip was safe." Angie said.

"It was fine. We rested well." Peggy replied.

"By the way, how do you and Angie know each other, Natasha?" T'Challa wanted to know.

"We met in Russia." Natasha admitted. Long buried memories surfaced as she spoke.

"My past isn't easy to stomach." she warned.

* * *

_Natalia Alianova Romanoff was born on November 22, 1984 in Stalingard. She was one of the many poor girls taken to the Red Room. They were put through rigorous training, er torture, depending on whom you asked.  
_

_The girls were brainwashed to believe Russia was superior. They were taught that weakness was not to be tolerated, and would get them killed._

_The girls were taught ballet, acrobatics, manipulation, martial arts, and weaponry. The young girls were trained by the Winter Soldier. The Soldier called them spiderlings, a nod to their future as Black Widows; spies and assassins._

_One day, the Winter Soldier disappeared, no one would tell them where their teacher had gone. After the girls grew up, they underwent the graduation ceremony. They were sterilized, so nothing could distract them from their missions._

_Finally, the young women were released into the spy world. They would influence world relations forever._

* * *

**_The 20th century;_ **

_The Black Widow was well known in the intelligence community. Her specific skill set made her a legend. Eventually, Fury heard of her and was intrigued. SHIELD needed her expertise. Sadly, the higher ups had another ideas. A kill on sight was handed down.  
_

_Fury grimaced. Who to send? Then he got an idea._

_"Bring in Agent Barton." he said._

_Fury, Phil, and Clint had a meeting. They were careful and vigilant._

_"Take out the Widow." Fury said._

_"Which one?" Clint wanted to know. Several persons used that code name; examples being Yelena Belova, Claire Voyant, Dottie Underwood, Monica Chang, and Natalia Romanoff._

_"Romanoff." Fury answered._

_"On it, sir." Clint said. He tracked her all over the world, before finding the right time to confront her._

* * *

_Hawkeye and Black Widow stood face to face. Their faces were expressionless as they stared at each other. Finally, the archer broke the silence with an offer.  
_

_"I won't kill you. Come with me and be safe." he said._

_"Howe do I know that you won't kill me later?" Natasha wanted to know._

_"If you try to escape, I won't follow you." Clint responded. Natasha still held her gun. She had a decision to make._


	12. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stand off ensues between SHIELD and the Russians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Yes, this is the Black Widow arc. Yes, I went there. I honestly wish that MCU would just give us a Black Widow movie. Since they have yet to get the hint, I decided to include a Black Widow arc. Enjoy.

**_the past, Triskelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Potomac River between Washington D.C. and Virginia;_ **

_Phil, Nick, and Clint was in middle of a discussion. Natasha had finally made her decision, and Clint was reporting the results.  
_

_"She'll join, but we still have the Red Room to deal with." Clint was saying._

_"I can call in a favor." Phil spoke up._

_"It might be too late. She's been gone long enough. They'll probably come to us." Clint replied._

_"Then prepare yourselves." Fury warned._

_"They aren't coming to play. They'll kill us and her. Rather than let her skills fall into our hands." he finished._

* * *

**_private airport, Russia;_ **

_The agents tried to get Natasha out of Eastern Europe. They were at a private airport transporting her on a plane when the remaining members of KGB arrived.  
_

_The Russian agents had machine guns ready. A fire fight soon broke out. Natasha and the agents ran to the plane quickly while other SHIELD agents covered their backs._

_"We might not make it!" Phil yelled._

* * *

_A few minutes later, the fight was still raging. The standoff was rough and intense. The group were sucking as more gun fire exploded all around them.  
_

_Eventually, the Russians ran out of ammo and the agents saw their chance. They fired back shots at all of the attackers._

_"Hurry up and take off! There could be more coming!" Phil commanded. The pilot nodded and started the engine._

* * *

**_present day, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

"We got back to the Triskelion safe and sound. A few scratches here and there, but we were mostly okay." Clint finished his tale.

"Wow! That's one hell of a story." Bucky commented.

"How did Clint and Nat get close?" Steve wanted to know.

"It took some time to heal, but Clint was with me every step of the way. Over time, he became more of a brother to me." Natasha answered.

"That's too sweet." Skye cooed.

"Come on. Let's head inside." T'Challa said.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They retired to their room. The women cuddled and kissed.

"I'm liking Wakanda." Angie said.

"Yeah. It's a gorgeous place." Peggy agreed. Then they rested up and smiled.

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve rested his head in Bucky's lap.

"How do you feel, Bucky?" Steve asked.

"I still miss Brooklyn." Bucky admitted.

"We'll go back one day." Steve reassured.

"Promise?" Bucky teased. Steve chuckled and pecked him.


	13. Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes enjoy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry for the delay but I had a long day yesterday. LC will be updated next.

The Wakanda Avengers also known as the Secret Avengers operated out of Wakanda. The roster consisted of Black Panther, Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Winter Soldier, Agent Trip, Quake, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. Hawkeye, Ant Man and Wasp also was part of the team, but they were also the only ones not living in Wakanda. It was a strong team of heroes and leaders.

* * *

One day, Scott, Hope, Clint, Laura, Thor, and Jane went out on a group date. They went to a noddle shop. They had soba noodles, fresh herbs, and rice. They enjoyed the food and complimented the shop owner. They paid and tipped before leaving.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Avengers had a training session in the field. The heroes navigated the obstacle course. They fought through it with determination and keen skill. They finished by beating their previous records.

* * *

The next day, Trip set up a Skype session for himself, Bucky, and Steve. They wanted to talk to the Howling Commandos.

They waited patiently for it to connect. The video came up and they greeted each other.

"How are you?" Trip asked.

"We are fine over here. How is Wakanda?" Gabe replied.

"It is still beautiful as ever," Steve sighed.

"We expect pictures." Dernier threw in. They continued to talk until it was time to sign off. They waved and ended the session.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They made out on their couch. Then Bucky stripped Steve and kissed up his thighs.

He got the lube and carefully prepped Steve. He pressed into Steve and kissed him as he thrust. The pace was slow and sweet. Steve kissed Bucky's chest and ran his hands through his hair.

Eventually, they reached their orgasms. Steve moaned as he came across their stomachs. His cum painted his stomach as he panted. Bucky came deep inside him and sighed.

As they recovered in the aftermath, they laughed.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to get this couch deep cleaned." Bucky said.


	14. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is fun and games in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be updated next. This is Cap 4. I'll be bringing in characters from the comics for this arc.

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

A plane landed in Wakanda on a private airstrip. The Barton family filed off with their luggage. T'Challa personally met with them.

"Wow!" the kids chorused as they looked around. The entire family were dressed in their summer clothing.

"Follow me. I will get you settled." T'Challa said.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers and their friends visited the beach. They went for a swim, made sand castles with the kids, buried certain persons in the sand, and played volleyball. They even had a picnic lunch there. It was the perfect trip.

* * *

**_Camps Bay, Cape Town, Africa;_ **

Peggy and Angie relaxed in the sun. They laid on their towels on the white sand.

"This is nice." Peggy commented.

"I wouldn't mind living here." Angie mused.

"Me neither." Peggy agreed.

"Let's get in the water for a bit." Angie suggested. Peggy nodded and got up. They kissed and ran to the water.

* * *

Elsewhere, Crossbones and his new team; the skeleton crew met with Namor the Submariner in a cave. The team roster consisted of Cutthroat/Danny Leighton, Viper aka Madam Hydra, Blackwing/Joseph Manfredi, Mother Night/Susan Scarbo, and Minister Blood/Melvin Scarbo. They were talking in hushes tones.

"I want my revenge." Crossbones was saying.

"I can aid you in the ruination of human life." Namor vowed.

"I will need you to do all you can to destroy them." Crossbones stated.

"It is done." they said.

* * *

That evening, Wanda and Vision talked over Skype. Vision was happy to see her and vice versa.l

"Hello darling." Vision smiled.

"how are you, Vision?" Wanda wanted to know.

"I am doing well. How is everyone?" Vision responded.

"They are all having fun." Wanda smiled.

"I hope you are doing well, too." Vision replied. Then the conservation came to an end, and they blew kisses and signed off.


	15. Arrogance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa has an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

The twins, Trip, and Skye hung out. They watched Western classics. The movie lineup consisted of; Magnificent Seven, How the West was Won, My Darling Clementine, Stagecoach, and The Far Country. 

The group watched the action packed films and had a good time. It was the perfect time for laughing and relaxing.

* * *

The next morning, T'Challa was in his office when he received a visitor. The dark-haired man walked in. 

"Hello, Your Highness. I am Namor; prince of Atlantis." he stated. The man oozed arrogance.

"What can I do for you?" T'Challa asked.

"Why must I always want something?" the prince responded. T'Challa didn't dignify it with an answer. His instincts screamed at him that the other man couldn't be trusted.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott and Hope went out on a date. They went to a family restaurant. They had fun and ate up their meal and dessert. 

After they finished their meal, Scott and Hope paid the owners and walked hand in hand back to the palace.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers bonded over classical board games. They laid out Monopoly, Game of Life, Clue, Sorry, and Scrabble.

"I have an updated Scrabble dictionary and "boi" is not in it." Steve was saying. Clint and Pietro rolled their eyes.

"Why do you even have a Scrabble dictionary?" Pietro retorted.

"Oh, hush. It won't hurt to know the rules just in case." Bucky replied. They fell silent and kept playing.

"I'm burning that book later." Pietro vowed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. Bucky pushed Steve into the bed and kissed him. Then they started stripping.

When they were naked, Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. He smirked as Steve arched into his fingers.

When Steve was deemed ready, he slicked himself up and thrust into Steve. Bucky kissed Steve to soothe the roughness.

The pace was quick and rough, but Steve loved it. He gripped the sheets and took everything Bucky gave him.

All too soon, their orgasms hit them. They came with loud groans and sighs. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed once more before resting.


	16. Skeleton Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on the palace is blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. LC will be updated tmw.

**_a village in Zimbabwe, South Africa;_ **

Crossbones and his expanded team stormed through the marketplace. In addition to the skeleton crew, there were several HYDRA foot soldiers. Viper, Blackwing and Cutthroat stomped the ground with authority. While Minister Blood and Mother Night ran through the marketplace with their hirelings looting food and other things.

Terrified civilians ran for their lives. The attack was only just beginning.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers trained together. The current training session was focused on quick thinking. Training simulations and scenarios were played out. It was a long work out, but it was worth it.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple kissed and cuddled.

"Do you have any plans for the day tomorrow?" Bucky asked his husband.

"Nope. T'Challa is in the lab tomorrow." came the reply.

"I was looking forwards to a sparring match." Bucky was disappointed.

"Always looking for a fight." Steve chuckled as he shook his head. Bucky chuckled and kissed his love.

"Look who's talking." he teased.

* * *

One day, Crossbones and his crew visited the palace.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Crossbones taunted. He smirked as he ordered more men to the front. The Avengers stepped out to meet them.

The team ran towards the intruders and the fight began. Rumlow attacked Steve first.

AntMan and Wasp shrunk down to mess with HYDRA. Winter Soldier fought Viper, while Quake, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch fought against Mother Night, Minister Blood, and Cutthroat. The rest fought the remaining members of the skeleton crew and HYDRA foot soldiers.

Rumlow got Steve in a rear naked choke hold, but the leader slid his way out. A knee met his chin and he was kicked against the fence. Steve finished the fight with a knee to the groin. Crossbones screamed out in pain and Viper left her fight to run towards her accomplice. In the end, Crossbones and his team fled.

"Now, they run?!" Trip wasn't amused.

* * *

That evening, Vision and Wanda talked over Skype. Vision smiled at his girlfriend only to be rendered speechless when he saw her injuries.

"Honey," he gasped,

"What's with the bruises?" he wanted to know.

"Rumlow and his new allies." Wanda replied.

"Oh no. Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Wanda reassured. Vision wasn't so sure,

"I'll take your word for it." he sighed. In the end, Vision and Wanda gave their love and signed off.


	17. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

Four days later, many strange things were happening. Steve was being watched and stalked. There had even been a kidnap attempt. There were murder attempts on Angie and Bucky's lives. They were unsettling and fear inducing. The pair was terrified and scared.

* * *

**_New York;_ **

Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went to a Spanish restaurant. The couple laughed and joked around as they dug in their meals. Thor and Jane kissed and relaxed at the end of the night.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Angie, and T'Challa were in his office. The Dora Milaje were also there. The group needed to have an important discussion.

"Steve, we are going to set you up with security." T'Challa was saying. Steve wasn't completely convinced that he needed protectors. He refused to be a damsel in distress!

"It's not that serious. I can take care of myself, T'Challa." he tried. Bucky instantly shut him down. He wasn't still over the attempted kidnapping.

"Oh no, Rogers. We are on a new continent and in a new country. You can't punch your way out of this." the brunette super soldier declared.

"Bucky -" Steve began to protest when all of sudden Namor opened the door and stepped in.

"What do you want?" T'Challa was irritated to see his self proclaimed rival.

"Coming by to see you, but I can see that you have a gorgeous guest in the one Captain America." Namor smirked. He looked Steve up and down and winked. It threw the blond off guard. Bucky stepped in front of Steve.

"He's with me." he stated. Angie stepped forward.

"You look familiar." she stated. Namor was stunned but recovered quickly.

"It has to be a mistake." he claimed. Angie narrowed her eyes, not easily convinced.

"You were there when Steve was almost kidnapped." she replied. One of the Dora Milaje members agreed with Angie.

"He was there, Your Highness." Zuri stated. T'Challa turned on his rival.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded. Namor growled,

"He should have just came with me then. If he'd, we wouldn't be here." he declared. He then resumed speaking,

"Your lover and that witch should have died." The Dora Milaje rushed him, but he turned and ran.

"After him! Lock down the palace!" T'Challa commanded.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They harbored a mixture of emotions ranging from relief to dismay.

"I'm so happy that we know who is behind all of this." Steve was saying.

"You still need to be watched." Bucky replied. Steve sighed,

"Babe no." Bucky looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, no. We still need the security detail." he responded. Steve knew that his husband wouldn't budge, so he cuddled into his love and sighed as he relented.

"I will until he is caught." he promised.

"Okay, baby boy." Bucky kissed his husband.

* * *

Elsewhere, Namor met with Crossbones and the skeleton crew. They were beyond furious.

"This is enough! No more failures!" Crossbones raged. The minions cowered from their boss.

"We are sorry, sir." a foot soldier said.

"Sorry won't cut it anymore." came the reply.


	18. Hostages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes step in to handle a dangerous situation involving families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted tmw.

**_Springbok Experience Rugby museum, V & A Waterfront, Cape Town, Southern Africa;_ **

It was a typical day at Springbok Experience; a world class rugby museum. The tourists looked and interacted with the exhibits. Several families with kids were amongst the tourists.

All of sudden, the happy and busy location erupted in chaos as the front door were kicked in.

"This is a hostage situation! You move and you die." Crossbones announced. The people cried and cowered. Little kids began wailing.

"Now, if you listen, maybe you can go home." Namor finished.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers were in the palace when a report came on the TV and Bucky and Steve saw it. Steve turned and hit the alarm alerting the others. They all gasped but wasted no time getting ready. 

The group made it to the museum and saw SWAT teams outside. They seemed worried. Some had even set up sniper nests in case.

"Get the head negotiator. We do this one together." Captain America stated. They prepared an exit strategy before entering. Three heroes broke off from the pack and went to find the hostages.

All too soon, the group came face to face with Crossbones, Namor, and their gang. Black Panther charged Namor and attacked him. All the hell broke loose as everyone else joined in. It was a fight to the very end.

* * *

A few minutes later, the fight was well underway. It was more of a melee with everyone fighting everyone else. The violent combat was fought with just bare hands and knives. 

Falcon and Crossbones were having a rematch with hand to hand combat. Sergeant Barnes and Captain America shared the shield between them as they fought HYDRA agents. Winter Soldier, and Scarlet Witch fought Mother Night and Viper. Quake and the others went after the remaining villains. Eventually, the villains were defeated and arrested.

"Okay, we need to get the hostages." Sergeant Barnes declared.

* * *

In the meantime, AntMan, Wasp, and Quicksilver snuck around to gather information. When they were done, they met up with the others.

One group took the hostages out, while the others sent the inured people to the medics. The prisoners were taken into custody.

Their mission was a complete success. They had saved the hostages and captured the bad guys. Their nightmare was finally over.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve sat in his husband's lap, kissing him and smiling. 

Bucky smirked and stripped down before stripping Steve. He kissed down his chest and abdomen. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He pressed one finger in Steve and smirked,

"Look at you. So needy when you have your legs spread for me."

"Please, baby. Enough teasing." Steve begged. Bucky finished his prep and slicked himself before pushing into Steve and bottoming out.

Bucky thrust in a normal speed. They moaned and kissed more as they moved. They got closer and shook.

Bucky stroked Steve he came on his stomach and chest. Bucky kept thrusting until he came deep inside Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Steve accepted a sweet peck on the lips from Bucky. They settled down after cleaning and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers need a day for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted either later or tmw. We'll see. The prologue for the next fic; 'Pepper Potts and the Super Heroes' will def be posted tmw.

**_UN headquarters, Berlin, Germany;_ **

The next morning, the prisoners were handed over to Everett Ross and Sharon. A set of plastic reinforced transported boxes awaited. As CIA agents came up to put the group in said boxes, they tried to jerk away from their captors.

"Try escaping and you deal with me. Please, try escaping." Ross replied. The prisoners were furious but complied.

"Good kids. Now, move it!" Ross declared.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

Scott and Hope went out on a date. They went to a pasta restaurant. They enjoyed their meal and talked. Scott and Hope kissed before thanking the cooks.

* * *

The next day, Bucky, Steve, Trip, Peggy, and Angie talked with the Howlies over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"It's so good to see you!" Dum Dum cheered.

"Hey, guys!" Peggy smiled.

"What's up?" Dernier asked.

"Steve was stalked." Bucky announced.

"What? Are you alright, Cap?" Gabe asked in alarm. Steve nodded, before giving Bucky a look.

"I'm alright, and you forgot to mention that someone tried to kill you and Angie." he declared.

"What?!" Gabe yelped.

"We're fine." Angie said quickly, waving her hands. Bucky nodded his vehement agreement.

"That's great. I hope nothing like this happens again." Dum Dum replied.

"Me too." Bucky replied.

* * *

After lunch, the Avengers had bonding time. They made snacks and played musicals. The lineup consisted of classics such as Sound of Music, The King and I, Fiddler on the Roof, Meet Me in St. Louis, and Wizard of Oz.

Fiddler on the Roof's opening credits played on the flat screen. The classic scenes had them hooked. Movie night ended with them eating the last snacks.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled under the setting sun at the window seat.

"Wakanda feels like home." Steve mentioned.

"I know." Bucky nodded. Steve leaned in for a kiss. He felt safe with him in Wakanda. After the kiss ended, Bucky picked him up and carried him to their bed. Then he stripped both of them down, before grabbing the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. He made sure he was ready, before slicking himself up. Then he pulled Steve into his lap and pushed in. They went slow and clung to each other.

Eventually, they came together, panting and thrusting. When they had recovered, Bucky picked him up and they walked to the tub to soak and relax together.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve reflect on what Wakanda means to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. The title is Pepper Potts and the Eight Super Heroes.

A few days later, the Wakanda Avengers were visited by the Barton family, Thor, his friends, and Cassie. Angie and Peggy had left for Manhattan the day before.

"How is everything here? Has there been any trouble?" Clint asked.

"A lot has happened. It's done for now." Bucky answered.

"Let's head inside and eat." T'Challa suggested.

* * *

After lunch, Darcy, the twins, and Skye hung out. They plugged up the Wii. The Marco Kart logo lit up the screen as the game begun. They threw items and tried to avoid false item boxes.

"They are neck and neck. Which twin will won?!" Skye pondered. In the end, Wanda won with a strategic banana. She rubbed it in Pietro's face.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Tony, Pepper, Peggy, and Angie got together. They laid out food and drinks to just talk. They had lots of catching up to do.

"The fruit and cheese is great." Pepper was saying.

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Clint, Laura, Scott, Hope, Thor, and Jane went out on a group date. They went to a frozen yogurt shop. They enjoyed the sweet dessert. It was a sweet time together.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

The United States Avengers had a training session. They went through a simulator to train. The simulation ended with all passing scores.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes chambers, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The men traded sweet, soft kisses as they slowly stripped down.

Bucky got the lube and slicked himself up as he prepped Steve. Soon, Bucky pushed into Steve and took his time. They rolled around and kissed.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were close, so Bucky stroked Steve. A moment later, the pair shook as they orgasmed and kissed heatedly.

As they recovered in the aftermath, Steve and Bucky smiled and kissed a bit more.

"I love you, kitten." Bucky said. After Steve fell asleep, Bucky looked out the window in Wakanda. It had become a new home. Anywhere with Steve was home.


End file.
